Opening (TSA4)
This is how Opening goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 4. film opens with Twilight's story book Male voice: Once upon time there was a beautiful Princess Twilight Sparkle. Male voice #2: She was a beautiful princess pony who ruled alongside princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadance. Male voice: But she had a curse upon her. By day, a princess pony. By night, a tank engine with a horn and wings. Male voice #2: Only true love's kiss can lift her curse. Male voice: But there was a tank engine named Thomas, who knew her wish. Male voice #2: And hoped his cunning mind would save her. Male voice: Which it did. scene then changes to Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Princess Cadance: What do you think we should do, Shining? Shining Armor: Well, we need to make a deal with someone in order for my sister to be rescued from that tower. Princess Cadance: But who? the couple are with Thunderhoof and Rumplestilskin Thunderhoof: Thunderhoof. Rumplestilskin: And Rumplestilskin! Thunderhoof: So what you want is for Twilight to be rescued right? Princess Cadance: Correct. Shining Armor: What is it you two want in return? Thunderhoof: I'll let my friend tell you. Rumplestiltskin: You sign Equestria over to me and my friend. thunder Shining Armor: Cadance, this is madness! Princess Cadance: I know it is. But we have to do this for Twilight's sake. Rumplestiltskin: It's not like if I see Dark Ryan F-Freeman. sighs and starts signing but a guard pony comes in Guard: Sir, your sister's been saved. Thunderhoof: What?! Rumpelstiltskin: Who saved her? Guard: Someone called himself Thomas also known as OpThomas Prime. few years later Thomas: yawns Ryan F-Freeman:yawns Good morning, Thomas. Thomas: Good morning. kids show up Thomlight Sparkle: Ryan, can you play with us? Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomlight. shows up Ironhide: OpThomas, you're such a big celeb. My friends want your autograph. Thomas: Okay. Sci-Ryan: Hi, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Sci-Ryan. Donkey: Hey, guys. that night Twilight Sparkle: And they live happily... Sci-Ryan and Shadowarrior: Ever. Thomas: After. else cheers daily activities play over and over again and Thomas grows tired of being who he is now Thomas: sighs Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong, Thomas? Thomas: Well, Ryan. It's just that I want to go back where I wasn't a Train-Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: I know how you feel. Thomas: Yeah. Remember how you freed yourself from Mal? Ryan F-Freeman: Of course. But that's in the past. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, are you coming? Thomas: Ok, Twilight. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. If it weren't for Megatron, you still be under Mal's control as Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. But today is Thomas' kids birthday. We need to be there. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. I use my Pixie Dust while you fly as Dark Ryan, Ryan. soon arrive Evil Ryan: Hi, Thomas' kids. Happy Birthday! Thomlight Sparkle: Thank you! Bertram T. Monkey: Here's a present for you, Thomlight.Thomlight a present You know that we have been known to sing from time to time. Thomlight Sparkle: it Wow! It's like Sci-Twi's amulet. Thanks. Bertram T. Monkey: You're welcome. It's from me to you. smiles Evil Anna: What happened to Mal, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: He's gone to where all bad guys go. Evil Anna: Oh. Right. What you said what I meant to say. That's what I meant.... to say. Thomas: Hi. Evil Ryan: Hi, Thomas. How's is Ryan? Thomas: He's fine. Bertram T. Monkey: Like us, Ryan and the Dazzlings are known to sing from time to time. bot walks up Evil Anna: Hello? You're here for Thomas. Bot: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Bertram? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. Bot: Hey. Ryan F-Freeman: What? What did I say? Bot: I was talking to OpThomas. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I was talking to Matau brother, Bertram. Bot: OpThomas, my son here is an admirer of you. Thomas: Yes he is. Bot: He wants you to do your famous whistle. Thomas: Oh. Uh. Okay. whistles Twilight Sparkle: Thomas. Ryan F-Freeman: You ok? Thomas: I'm fine. Evil Ryan: Ok, kids. Who want to see the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings sing a song? series of further mishaps causes Thomas to lose his temper Ryan F-Freeman: Wow!at the words on Thomas I am angry? Wait. Is that the title? Twillight Sparkle: Probably. Bertram T. Monkey: I think Ryan in on to something. Airachnid. Write what Ryan's looking. does. Thomas whistles in anger Evil Ryan: OW!!! My ears!coughs walks out in anger Thomlight Sparkle: Bertram. Why is Airachind doing what you told her to do? whisper Thomlight Sparkle: Ok. What's wrong with Evil Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll go after Thomas. Evil Ryan: Ok, Ryan. I'll give him time to cool down. Outside Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. Wait up! Thomas: Why should I? Ryan F-Freeman: Why are you so angry? Thomas: You know why. Now just leave me alone. Ryan F-Freeman: Calm down, buddy. I know that sometimes you wish that you could have one day to make you feel like a tank engine again. Later Thunderhoof: Did you see that? Rumplestiltskin: Yes, Thunderhoof. Fifi! comes out Thunderhoof: What do you need her for? Rumpelstiltskin: She pulls my caravan, Thunderhoof. Thunderhoof: Yes. But what I mean is what are you planning on doing? Rumpelstiltskin: Oh, you'll see, Thunderhoof. You'll see. Later Thomas: sighs Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. I need to show you a title Airachnid have written. Thomas: What is it? Ryan F-Freeman: This.Thomas the title: Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 4 Thomas: Wow! something Did you hear that? Ryan F-Freeman: Sounds like someone's in trouble. Thomas: transforms Follow me. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomas.into his Dark Ryan F-Freeman form If it's Mal coming back, we'll be ready. follow the noise until Thunderhoof shows up Ryan F-Freeman: Who are you? And why aren't afraid of Dark Ryan F-Freeman? Thunderhoof: I'm Thunderhoof and my friend's trapped. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll save your friend, Thunderhoof. Thunderhoof: Follow me. follow him Thunderhoof: Right here. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. I'll save you! lifts the coach Rumpelstiltskin: screams Dark Ryan F-Freeman! Don't hurt me! Thunderhoof: Eh-yo! It's okay! He's with me. Rumpelstiltskin: But he's a hero. Ryan Who are you? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan F-Freeman! This is my friend Thomas! Thomas: Hi. Rumpelstiltskin: Why are you in the form of Dark Ryan F-Freeman? realizes and turns back Thunderhoof: whispers What now? Rumpelstiltskin: I'm sure you're not going to hurt me, Ryan. shakes his head Later Thomas: Then I saw Ryan get possessed by Mal. Ryan F-Freeman: Anyways, tell them about your problem Thomas. Thomas: Sometimes I dream I can have one day to feel like a tank engine again. Thunderhoof: Maybe we can help you. Ryan F-Freeman: Next to clowns. Magicians are what Thomas and I like. Thunderhoof: Here's the deal. Rumpelstiltskin: Let me find something, friend. to find the contract King for a month. Sci-Twi for a year. Ah ha. Here we are. the contract on the table Tank engine for a day. Thomas: Okay. Ryan F-Freeman: Mind if I have a read? Thunderhoof: Sure. picks up the contract and starts to read Ryan F-Freeman: Hmmm. 24 hours of being a tank Engine? Thomas: Sounds cool. Give me that. signing Ryan F-Freeman: Wait! If you sign the contract. Will I still be under Mal's control? Thomas: No you won't I promise. Rumpelstiltskin: Thomas is right, Ryan. It's a magical contract. And you might ask Thomas what day would he give up. Ryan F-Freeman: What?! Thunderhoof: To make the magic work, Ryan, your friend got to give something to get something. For example, he got to give a day to get a day. Thomas: Okay. Um, how about a day I won't remember being erased. Ryan F-Freeman: I remembered the day I met you, Thomas. Thomas: How about that? Ryan F-Freeman: I hope you'll have fun without me, Thomas. It's a magical contract. I'll be in the Equestria Girls universe. Plus By the time the day is done you will feel like a really useful engine. Thomas: Okay. Ryan F-Freeman: So, Rumpel. Did you see me get possessed by Mal? Rumpelstilskin: Not really. Thomas: I'll tell you before I sign this. Cue the flashback. Ryan F-Freeman: No flashbacks. Just whisper. Thunderhoof: Ok, Ryan and Thomas. Tell us. whispers Rumpelstiltskin: Quite a story. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes it is. Megatron helped me break free from Mal. Thunderhoof: Anyways, go for it. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas doesn't need to ask someone's permission before. starts signing Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Thomas. I think you'll be fine without me. You meet me in an alternate timeline. Thomas: I will be. Don't worry. signing Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomas. Good luck.Rumpelstiltskin So, Rumpel. Tell Thomas what happens now? Rumpelstiltskin: Have a nice day.chuckles Thunderhoof and Rumpel disappear Thomas: Huh? Ryan? Where'd you go? Thomas is englufed in a yellow light Thomas: Whoa! Whoa! screams lands on solid ground Thomas: Ow. I think I fell on Ryan's keys. looks around Sci-Ryan: It's a lovely day for a walk. Thomas: Hi, Sci-Ryan. You remember me, Thomas? Sci-Ryan: Uh, nope. Thomas: Have you got your amulet and where's Ryan? Sci Ryan: I don't know what you're talking about. away Thomas: Wait! Come with me, Sci-Ryan! Sci-Ryan: Why? Thomas: I need someone for company. Sci-Ryan: Okay. Thomas: I hope we'll find Ryan. Climb aboard! does Sci-Ryan: I'll sing a song for you, Thomas. Thomas: No thank you. Sci-Ryan: I'll start a musical montage. puff along the tracks song Top of the World starts playing Thomas: Such a feeling's coming over me~ Sci-Ryan: There is wonder in most everything I see~ Thomas: Not a cloud in the sky~ I got the sun in my eyes~ song is interrupted by Vehicons Sci-Ryan: Stupid Vehicons! out an Sonic-screwdriver They interrupted our song! Thomas: Don't worry! I'll take care of them! to transform but can't Sci-Ryan: I'll do this!Sonic-screwdriver starts buzzing and the Vehicons fall on the floor Vehicons appear Vehicon 1: Get the blue one! He's the one we want. Sci-Ryan: You Cons are making a big mistake! He got his rights! Vehicon 2: Yeah. And you have the right to shut your mouth! Sci-Ryan Crash Bandicoot: No he doesn't!the vehicon's arm and protects Sci-Ryan another Vehicon grabs them both impales a Vehicon with his Keyblade and protects Crash and Sci-Ryan Vehicon snatches him and his friends up while another grabs Thomas Thomas: Crash? Matau? Matau T. Monkey: No time to talk mister. Crash Bandicoot: Who are you and how did you know us? Thomas: I'm Thomas. And I know you because I met you. Matau T. Monkey: We came for your help because Master Ryan told us. Thomas: What's wrong? Is he alright? Crash Bandicoot: He's fine, Thomas. But Matau wants to tell you something. Thomas: What is it? Matau T. Monkey: My master has been possessed by Mal and now he's Dark Ryan F-Freeman! Thomas: as he and his friends are thrown into a cart Sci-Ryan: Poor Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: I know. Pinkie's singing Sci-Ryan: Pinkie Pie? Thomas: Pinkie! up and hits his head Ow! Crash Bandicoot: Are you ok, Thomas? Thomas: Yeah. I'm fine. to the window and sees Pinkie pulling the cart Sci-Ryan: Pinkie Pie. I'm so happy Thomas found you! Pinkie Pie: singing Everything is cool when you're part of the team~ whipped by a Vehicon sitting above Everything is awesome when you live in our dream~ Vehicon 2: Yeah, I'm holding the handle so I should be in charge of the driving. Pinkie Pinkie Pie: Ow! singing again Side by side you and I gonna win forever~ Vehicon 1: Ok, buddy. I'll put another song on.Pinkie Pinkie Pie: Ow! No matter what they take from me~ Vehicons and Pinkie Pie: They can't take away my dignity~ Thomas: Pinkie, where's Ryan? Pinkie Pie: You mean, Dark Ryan. He's with Thunderhoof and his friend. Sci-Ryan: Rumpletilskin. I knew it. Thomas: Is that where you're taking us? nods Sci-Ryan: I'll fix your transformation problem, Thomas.his Sonic-screwdriver on Thomas to fix him so he can transform again Pinkie Pie: Can you stop buzzing? I need this job. I'm not going back to work with Old McDonald. E-I-E-I-O. E-I-E-I-NO. That's what I say. Thomas: We get what you mean. Just tell us what happened. Sci-Ryan: What happened to Dark Ryan before he's Dark Ryan? Pinkie Pie: Ok, Sci-Ryan. Cue the flashback! No, wait! Actually I'll tell you what happen! her throat Mal possessed Ryan and he became who he is now. There you go I told you. Bowser:off-screen I don't believe that those two took my kingdom! Thomas: Bowser? Sci-Ryan: Bowser! You and Donkey Kong got captured too? nod. Thomas sees Lloyd Garmadon sitting on a rooftop Thomas: Look, guys. It's Lloyd. And who's the she-demon boy? Bowser: That's Cody Fairbrother. His training partner. Sci-Ryan: You're right, Bowser. What happened to Cody? Bowser: He put on Twilight's crown and became that. Thomas: Did he change back? Bowser: When he takes off Twilight's crown yes. Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Cody! Over here! looks at him as he trains with Lloyd Sci-Ryan: Can you tell us about your brother? Cody Fairbrother: Yes. What about him? Bowser: Someone called Mal possessed your brother and now he's Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Cody Fairbrother: You'll find him at Rumpelstiltskin's castle. Sci-Ryan: Maybe you and Lloyd will come along with us. nods Lloyd Garmadon: Cody. You think you can save Ryan? nods Lloyd Garmadon: Ok. Let's go rescue Ryan. head off Thomas: Let's just hope Ryan's alright. soon arrive Cody Fairbrother: Ok. Where could Ryan be? sees two tank engines Thomas: Oh, dear. one of them get whipped Ooh. Ouch. Donkey Kong: Look! There's Ryan! Ryan hovers before them Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan! I'm happy to see you. Ryan turns Matau T. Monkey: Wait. Where's Megatron? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: laughs Megatron has been banished to the moon like Nightmare Moon have. Thomas: He's what?! Crash Bandicoot: Banished to the moon!? Ryan's eyes turn to Ryan's Ryan F-Freeman: Crash. Matau. Cody. Help me. does and Mal comes out of Ryan's body Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you. Where's Sari and Megatron? Thomas: Megatron's is banished to the moon, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: What about Sari? Thomas: I don't know where she is. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll summon her.his hand and Sari comes out of the portal Sari Sumdac: Wow! I loved this. turns up Ryan F-Freeman: Strongarm? It's alright. You remember me? stasis cuffs Thomas Mal: Hey! Ryan's body is mine, you she-demon pest! kicks him Flain: You traitor!Mal You didn't reform in Flain's Mixel Human Adventure! Mal: Ow! I chose to forever be alone, Flain! Give Ryan's body back to me!!! Sari Sumdac: No! kicking Ryan F-Freeman: Keep going, Sari. Keep Mal away from my body! Flain: Take That!!fire on Mal lets Ryan hide in his chest Mal: No matter. I got your crown, Flain!the Crown of the chosen one on his head tries to stop him Bowser: I'll get you!! grabs it just in time Mal: Hey! Strongarm: Please come with me. Thomas: Ok. enter the throne room Ryan F-Freeman:out Wow! There's a party coming on. Thunderhoof: Dark Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Uhh. Yes I am. I got the one you wanted. looks at Thomas Thomas: You're very good at pretend, Ryan. What do you want from me Thunderhoof. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Rumple. What do your friend want? Rumpelstiltskin: Well, Dark Ryan. Have I been waiting for you. Plus, what my friend wants is the Train who made all this possible. Thomas: Me? Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks to Thomas. Equestria is mine to rule. You and Rumple also.Thomas How's that, Thomas? Thomas: gasps What? Ryan F-Freeman: I'll tell you what happened before I rule Equestria with these two. Thomas: But you're my friend. Ryan F-Freeman: It's ok, Thomas. They told me about it. Thunderhoof: Dark Ryan is right, Thomas. Plus, they signed this kingdom over to us. Thomas: Who did? Ryan F-Freeman: Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. Thomas: They would never. Ryan F-Freeman: They would. Thomas: How can you say that? Rumpelstiltskin: They would if my friend told them all their problems would disappear.chuckles And then they disappeared. picks up Shining's helmet Ryan F-Freeman: Great Scott. Thunderhoof: So, what do you think, Thomas the tank engine? Tiara and Silver Spoon show up and they don't have their cutie marks Ryan F-Freeman: Wait a second. Their flanks are blank. Diamond Tiara: You are right, Dark Ryan. They used the Staff of Sameness to remove our cutie marks and replaced them with equal signs. Silver Spoon: I don't want to stay a blank flank forever. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Silver Spoon. It's your lucky day.his magic to smash the case of Cutie Marks which frees the cutie marks the CMC show up and they have cutie marks Ryan F-Freeman: Babs Seed! Look! The Cutie marks are returning to their owners. Apple Bloom: So what? Those two blank flanks over there don't have theirs. Ryan F-Freeman: They do now. Spoon's and Diamond Tiara's cutie marks returned to their owners Scootaloo: Whatever. Ryan F-Freeman: I need to help Thomas get his life back, Scootaloo. and the Ninja show up and leap in through the roof Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. I'm free from Mal's control. Lloyd Garmadon: Sorry, that I took so long. I had to fetch my friends. Ryan F-Freeman: You need to start making sense, you con and dirty little man. Thunderhoof: We are making sense. Kai (Ninjago): NINJA-GOOOOOOOOOOO!!! into a fiery tornado Ryan F-Freeman: Tell us about the contractroyal Canterlot voice OR I'LL MAKE YOU TWO INTO TOYS!!! Thunderhoof: Ok. Ok, Dark Ryan. Your friend give us the day of his past. Thomas: The day I was built. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan again, you two. You need to get ready. Because when this day is up.. Thunderhoof: Your friend will be erased from existence. Ryan F-Freeman: Where's my friend Twilight? Where's Thomas' friend Percy? Where's Sunset Shimmer? Thunderhoof: Silly Dark Ryan. You don't get it. We own this place now. You see, Sunset Shimmer is our princess. steps to the side to reveal Sunset in her She-demon form wearing Ryan's crown Thomas: gasps Lloyd Garmadon: Enough chit-chat. Strongarm aside and frees Thomas Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset. That's my crown! Lloyd Garmadon: Well, now's your chance to get it back. the other Ninja Now! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. on Sunset Give me my crown back! Ninja: NINJA-GOOOOOOOOOO!!! into tornadoes Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry it have to be this way..his crown off Sunset's head and puts it on his head...Sunset. Ninja spin around the room Sunset Shimmer: Hey! Ryan F-Freeman: What? Too soon? Thomas: Come on! We need to get out of here. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Got to keep my crown from Sunset and my body from Mal. to see Bowser's vehicle Jay. Can you pilot the Clown Cruiser? I can fly in this from. Jay: Sure thing. Ryan F-Freeman: So, Sunset. TTFN. Ta-ta for now.up with his crown jumps onto the Clown Cruiser Rumpelstiltskin: Dark Ryan! Come back with Sunset's crown! Ryan F-Freeman: My name is Ryan F-Freeman. It's MY crown and I'm not serving you and your robot friend anymore, Grumpel-Stinky-Pants! leads his friends out of the throne room Rumpelstiltskin:Kylo Ren's voice TRAITOR!!! Outside Crash Bandicoot: You know what will be good, Bowser? Flip-flop Fridays. They're cool with the breeze on your toes. the doors burst open and Thomas and his friends fly around the halls Sunset Shimmer: Hey! Give me back my crown! Ryan F-Freeman: It's MY crown, Sunset! Come and get it! lunges at him and misses Ryan F-Freeman: Missed me!a raspberry at Sunset grabs Pinkie Pie and Crash Sci-Ryan: Sari! Help me fly! turns into a robot and carries him Mal: Come back here with Ryan's body and Sunset's crown!!! shakes his head for "No, Mal!" Thomas: Come and get us then. Sunset Shimmer: Very well. DALEKS!!! SAVE RYAN AND MY CROWN AND EXTERNINATE THE HEROES!!! Daleks fire but the heroes manage to escape Ryan F-Freeman: I'll be right back, Boswer and Donkey Kong! nod and saw Brian the Crocodile eats a Dalek Thomas: Brian? nods and flies to Thomas Sunset Shimmer: Get my crown you monkey and turtle! Donkey Kong:growls Bowser: See, Sunset? Now you've gone and upset my associate Donkey Kong. He's a Kong, not a monkey. And I'm Bowser. Bowser doesn't take orders, Sunset. He gives em. jumps onto his Clown Cruiser Jay: Hi, Bowser. You want me to shoot? nods Jay: Ok. supercharges the Clown Cruiser and Jay starts shooting at Daleks Jay: Eat bullets, Daleks. Dalek: Critical damage detected! Dalek 2: MY VISION IS IMPARED! I CANNOT SEE! Kai (Ninjago): NINJA-GOOOOO! Dalek: DIZZY! DIZZY! Dalek 3: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! Cole (Ninjago): Our sensei taught us. Cody Fairbrother: Let me try something.his magic on the Dalek Dalek: MY CONTROLS ARE BEING OVERRIDDIN! WEAPONS MALFUNCTION!? HELP MEEEEE!!!!! Dalek flies to Rumplestilskin and bumps into him Zane (Ninjago): Bull's-eye! Nice shot, Cody. uses his magic to magic two bowling balls Ryan F-Freeman: Cody. It's time to rewrite bowling history. and Cody play bowling with bowling balls and knocks over Sunset, Mal and the Daleks Lloyd: Yeah, Cody! Nice strike. smiles and thought up an idea Cody Fairbrother: I saw that part in Shrek 4 once. grabs Donkey Kong and Crash then clings onto a chain where the disco ball is Thomas: Everyone! Follow Cody! and the others follow Cody to the entrance of the throne room and do what Shrek does in his forth movie Rumplestilskin: No, no! Not my pretty ball! Thomas: Don't worry. You'll get another one. Ryan F-Freeman: And it will look bigger in the catalogue! heroes escape using Kai's Spinjitzu Ryan F-Freeman: To freedom and beyond!! they leave, Mal watches them go Sunset Shimmer: growls They stole my crown. Mal: Don't worry. We will get it back. I promise. But I can get Ryan's body back. puts Rumpel's Angry wig on his head. Meanwhile, Thomas, Ryan and their friends are flying over the forest Sci-Ryan: Wee! Where are the Dazzlings? Thomas: Don't know. Pinkie Pie: Help! Ryan F-Freeman: Pinkie! You're safe now! still panicing, jumps on Thomas Thomas: Pinkie!! Get off me! Ryan F-Freeman: I got you, Thomas.Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie: Get off my tail! Ryan F-Freeman: I'm not grabbing your tail, Pinkie. I'm grabbing you! Thomas: Ryan! You're making it worse. Ryan F-Freeman: Brace for impacted! crash through trees and Ryan falls and land on the Dazzlings Ryan F-Freeman: At least I land on something. hears muffling under his bottom Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Who said that? I can't hear you! looks down and moves away to see the Dazzlings Ryan F-Freeman: Adagio! Aria! Sonata! get up and look to see Ryan standing right in front of them Adagio Dazzle: Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Dagi! looks at them hugging Crash Bandicoot: Dagi? Thomas: Short for Adagio, Crash. Matau T. Monkey: Aria!! runs to them and hugs Ryan and the Dazzlings Cody Fairbrother: Sonata! My friend! smiles and hugs Cody Ryan F-Freeman: I hope I can change back into myself. does Ryan F-Freeman: Phew. Much better. How long has I got Mal in my body? Dazzlings shrug Crash Bandicoot: I know what happened to you, Ryan. I'll start the flashback. Flashback Bertram T. Monkey: Wow! Evil Ryan: Ryan! Are you ok? Ryan just laughs like Midnight Sparkle Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. If you can hear me, you must fight who's controlling you! shows up Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Megatron!? You came to fight alongside me? Ryan's eyes turn into Ryan's Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, you jerk. What are you doing in my body? gasps and goes up to Ryan Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Matau? Help me. Megatron: You see? Your possessed body reacts the same way as mine did when I was controlled by Unicron. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. But who? eyes change to Dark Ryan's Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I won't let you get away with this, Ryan. Megatron: Ryan, you're being controlled by the inner demon inside you. You have to fight it, Ryan. You have to fight it. Or else you're no different than me or Midnight Sparkle. Ryan's mind, he is fighting Mal Ryan F-Freeman: Mal! You broke you promise! You must stop this! Where's Sci-Twi? Mal: Oh, Ryan. I was waiting for the right moment. Now you are in my control! Also, she's safe. For now. Ryan F-Freeman: What do you mean "For now"? Mal: Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan